


Role Reversal

by soccercopdoc



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soccercopdoc/pseuds/soccercopdoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane is receiving an award and invites Maura to attend. Maura wants to use this chance to seduce Jane in a very interesting way. Maura arrives on Jane's doorstep in a suit and 'packing' a surprise. Rizzles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Maura knocked on the door of Jane’s apartment and waited for the brunette. This was a special night; the detective was receiving an award from the city of Boston. Maura smiled remembering Jane inviting her to the awards ceremony. Maura had been overwhelmed with happiness that Jane had chosen to take her. She smiled at the memory of Jane asking, seeming nervous, like she was asking the doctor on a date instead of to a work function. Maura’s heart had caught in her throat at Jane’s fumbled attempt to ask Maura to accompany her. Of course she had said yes, she was thrilled that Jane had asked. She wanted to be there for the brunette for such a momentous occasion. She imagined holding Jane’s hand and hugging her as she was called to accept her award….kissing her. Oh, god she wanted so badly to kiss those full lips…damn. Maybe this was a bad idea, Maura thought, maybe I should have… Before Maura could finish her thought the door was thrown open to reveal the stunning vision of Jane Rizzoli in a tight fitting epitome of the little black dress.

  
“Hey, Maur..Oh my god. What are you wearing?” the detective asked. Jane looked Maura up and down and felt her mouth suddenly go dry. The strawberry blonde was wearing a suit. Jane had never seen it before and had never seen her in one, except that time she had worn hers. Jane continued to stare unable to talk.  
Maura’s mouth turned up at the corners as she regarded the detective openly ogling her. Jane’s eye traveled up her body before settling on her face gazing into her hazel orbs.

  
“Do you like my suit, Jane?” Maura asked feigning innocence. Jane gazed into the blonde’s eyes as she licked her lips and cleared her throat.

  
“Uhm, yeah, Maur…it’s…great.” Jane husked out before stepping aside to let her in.

  
“I love that dress on you, Jane, you look ravishing.” Maura stated as she walked by swaying her hips for the brunette’s benefit. She stopped short to give the detective a lingering up and down assessment. The black dress was flattering to her figure and hugged all the right places stopping just above the knees. Maura leaned forward invading Jane’s space and stopping short of inappropriate.

  
“You look amazing in it. It’s like it was made just for you.” Maura purred close to her ear before pulling back.

  
Maura turned and headed to the kitchen. Jane watched her walk past and took the opportunity to look at Maura closely. The suit was form fitting, obviously tailored specifically for Maura. The pants hugged her ass perfectly before tapering down to flare at the bottom, covering the top of the heels Maura had paired with it. The charcoal jacket and pin stripe vest cupped her breasts and seemed to offer them up as tribute to anyone with eyes, not to mention the crisp white shirt that had the top 3 buttons done undone. Jane shook her head; she couldn’t believe the blonde was wearing it. It was so out of character. She had expected some designer dress that cost more than 6 months’ rent. When Jane looked up at Maura again she was leaning against the kitchen counter drinking a beer. Holy fuck, Jane thought, what is going on? She was beginning to feel like she was in an alternate universe or a dream; maybe this was all a dream. Jane smiled, if so, it was the best dream ever.

  
Maura smirked behind the beer bottle as she watched Jane’s eyes practically pop out of her head. She wanted to give the brunette a bit more of a show so she took the cold bottle and ran it along her throat, pausing at the tops of her breasts. Ok, I must be dreaming Jane said to herself. Without know it Jane had walked into the kitchen, it was like she was being pulled toward Maura. She couldn’t take her eyes off the beautiful woman in front of her.

  
Maura looked at Jane, who quickly looked away to cover the fact that she had indeed been staring. Jane cleared her throat and looked back at the blonde letting her eyes wonder down her glistening throat to her cleavage that was clearly on display. Maura held the beer out to the detective after taking a drink. Jane reached out to grab the bottle, her fingers brushing the doctors. Neither moved and the brunette felt Maura caress her knuckles softly before pulling her hand away.

  
“I love this suit, but all the layers can make it a bit stifling. Are you almost ready, Jane?” Maura asked sweetly, knowing the effect she was having on the taller woman. She knew she was pushing the envelope, but when it came to Jane, she just couldn’t help it.

  
“Hmmmm?” Jane responded her mind still not sure that this was actually reality.

  
“Are you ready to go? I really don’t want to be late.” Maura stepped forward lightly grasping Jane’s chin and bringing brown eyes up to meet her own. Jane seemed transfixed as she stared into hazel orbs. She her Maura laugh and realized that she had been staring. Shit, she thought, I’m an idiot. She shook her head, get it together Rizzoli, she chastised her-self. She took a step back to put some space between them.

  
“Yes, Maur, I’m ready. I just need to put my shoes on and then we’re good to go.” Jane mumbled as she turned to walk away.

  
Maura watched her walk into her bedroom and thought that maybe she had pushed Jane too far. Sure they teased and flirted good-naturedly, like best friends, but she was blatantly trying to turn the Italian on. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea, Maura thought, damn too late now. Maura smirked to herself, defiantly too late now; she had gone too far to turn back. She had wanted this for so long and now that she had made a conscious decision to go through with it she didn’t want to go back to the way things had always been. She had feelings for Jane and thought that this night would be a perfect opportunity to act on them.

  
Jane suddenly appeared in front of her and smiled radiantly. Maura couldn’t help but smile back at the beautiful woman in front of her.

  
“I’m ready Maura. Are you?” Jane asked. Maura’s eyes snapped up to look at the brunettes. This was going to be an interesting night, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived an hour later in Jane’s car. Jane walked around the side of the car and opened the door for Maura. The blonde couldn’t help but be touched at the detective’s chivalrous nature when it came to her. Maura thought it was sweet and endearing. She slid out of the car and caught sight of Angela and Frankie waiting for them by the entrance.

  
“Your mother and Frankie are over there.” Maura said as waved to the younger Rizzoli and Angela. Frost and Korsak walked up to meet them.

  
“Hey guys,” Jane greeted them “ready to get the show on the road?”

  
“Wow, Jane I can’t believe you’re wearing a dress. Maura pick it out for you?” Frost joked before receiving a glare from his partner.

  
“No, smartass. I picked it out myself.” Jane snarked. She had spent a lot of time choosing the right dress for this evening, she wanted to look nice.

  
“You look lovely, Jane.” Korsak said as he elbowed the younger detective in the ribs. Maura smiled at the exchange watching Jane playfully smack Frost on the arm. Korsak turned his attention on the blonde and smiled.

  
“Dr. Isles, you look fantastic, as always.” Korsak complimented. Frost turned as well, taking in the Dr.’s appearance. His eyes went wide for a second before he regained composure. This was interesting, he thought.

  
“Korsak’s right Maura, you look amazing. It’s fitting, really.” Frost smirked. Everyone turned to look at him. Whoops, he thought, he hadn’t meant to say that last bit allowed. He sometimes forgot that the women weren’t already together.

  
“What do you mean, Frost?” Jane asked a hint of annoyance in her voice. She felt Maura step up next to her and lightly put her hand on her forearm.

  
Frost cleared his throat, “I just mean, um, you’re in a dress and the Doc’s in a suit. Usually, it’s the other way around.” he laughed. Jane was still glaring at him. This wasn’t going well, abort, abort. Frost cleared his throat again.

  
“I only meant that you complement each other. Right, Korsak?” Frost stated more gently as he turned to the older detective.

  
“Right. You look like you belong together.” Korsak smiled brightly at Maura. He knew about her feelings for his former partner and he was pretty sure that Jane felt the same way. He saw the way they looked at each other, the lingering touches, all the time they spent together inside and outside of work.

  
“Thank you. I’ll take that as a compliment.” Maura replied sweetly as her fingers flexed on Jane’s arm. She was unsure of how the brunette would take the statement. She looked up into warm brown eyes and smiled. Jane stared back, something unreadable flashed across her features, before she gave in and smiled back. Maura had that effect on her, no matter what was happening, Maura could always make her smile.

  
“Ya, sure. Anyway, we should be headed in.” Jane husked. They all headed for the entrance, meeting up with Frankie and Angela on the way.

  
“Jane, I’m just honored that you’d bring me.” Maura smiled at the brunette as they walked in stride with each other, the backs of their hands grazing with each step.

  
“Of course I brought you, Maur.”Jane rasped back at the smaller woman next to her.

  
“I would have expected you to bring your mother.” Maura said quietly. Jane slowed her pace and put a hand on the blonde’s bicep running her fingers up and down reassuringly. Sometimes, Maura seemed to forget just how important she was. Jane hated to see that unsure look in her eyes or hear it in her voice. Maura meant the world to her, she wished that she had the words to tell the her just how much.

  
“Na, Frankie brought Ma. Mostly ‘cause he can’t get a date.” Jane chuckled and squeezed the blondes arm before letting it go.

  
“I heard that, Jane.” Frankie snorted back at his sister.

  
“Janie, be nice to your brother. It’s not he’s fault he can’t find a nice girl.” Angela quipped.

  
“Ma!” Frankie yelled.

  
“What, Frankie? It’s true. You spend too much time at work, just like Jane.” Angela replied. While Angela and Frankie continued to go back and forth, Jane slowed her steps. She turned to the smaller woman.

  
“Besides,” Jane husked as she leaned close to Maura, “I wanted to bring you.”

  
“Thank you, Jane.” The blonde whispered back. Jane stopped short wanting to linger in the moment causing Maura to bump into her. Jane spun around, forgetting she was in heels and almost topples them both over. The blonde’s hands reach out to steady her, pulling their bodies together. Jane’s chocolate eyes flashed with surprise and she opened her mouth slightly. Maura took a step back letting go of the taller woman. Jane opened and closed her mouth like she’s going to say something.

  
“What is it, Jane?” Maura queried as she tilted her head to the side.

  
“Huh? Oh nothing. I just…,” Jane started to laugh, “What are you packing in those pants Maur? You poked me in the ass.”

  
“Language, Jane.” Maura sighed.

  
“Yeah, alright.” Jane says as she turns to walk away, but stops short when she realizes that Maura still hadn’t answered her question.

  
“Maura?” Jane looks down at the charcoal pants the blonde is wearing and shakes her head. She knew she had felt something.

  
“Yes, Jane?” the smaller woman responded.

  
“Is there something you want to tell me?” Jane asks quirking an eyebrow.

  
“About what?” Maura replies feigning innocence.

  
“You know what. Maura, answer the question.” Jane husks out and takes a step forward. Maura still doesn’t answer and the detective notices a blush start to creep up her neck.

  
“Hives.” the brunette lightly chides. She is standing directly in front of the doctor, so close she swears she can feel the heat radiating off her.

  
“Jane” she hears Frankie call behind her.

  
“We’ll be there in a minute.” she responds without taking her eyes off the blondes flushed throat. Jane watches as it deliciously creeps across the tops of her breasts and suddenly wishes they were anywhere but a crowded room.

  
“Maura, do you have a gun on you?” the detective asks, trying to keep her mind and eyes off the perfect breasts that are straining the buttons of the smaller woman’s vest.

  
“No, Jane. That’s absurd.” Maura states incredulously.

  
“Of course, it is. Crazy of me to even ask,” Jane snarks back, “but I defiantly felt something.” Sometimes it was like pulling teeth, the detective thought, you have to coax things out slowly.

  
“Oh, that. Yes, I’m packing,” she pauses, as if considering something, “I believe that’s the correct term…..yes, packing.”

Jane’s shakes her head in agreement as if what is coming out of the smaller woman’s mouth is the most natural thing in the world. She stops as the words actually sink in. Maura had to be mistaken, that happened frequently.

  
“We’ve established that, but what are you ‘packing’? “Jane asks in a hushed voice.

  
“Do you need to ask?” Maura answers in an unusually low voice and then watches Jane with silent fascination as her face goes from shock to understanding, from confusion to amusement, and back to shock. If she didn’t suddenly feel so unsure about the situation she might have actually laughed. Jane just kept staring at her with her mouth hanging open. The brunette’s mouth suddenly snapped shut and she blinked a few times. Jane began blushing furiously.

  
“Really? Oh my god. Oh my gooooood. Mauraaaa.”the detective whined.

  
“Please don’t whine, Jane. I thought you’d be pleased,” Maura has started to get irrationally irritated, “we discussed this.”

  
“Hypothetically, Maura. As in, probably never going to happen.” Jane groaned.

  
“You seemed very receptive to the idea at the time. Do I need to remind you of that conversation?” Maura retorted. Jane shook her head, no she did not need reminded. She could recall every sordid detail of that drunken conversation. Hell, she thought of it often, usually at night when she was alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Two Weeks Earlier_ **

  
There was a knock at the door Jane opened it to see a smiling Maura holding take-out. She smiled back.

  
“I am so glad to see you. I’m starving.” Jane said as she took the bag and set it on the kitchen counter. Jane pulled out a wine glass for the smaller woman as she uncorked the bottle.

  
“Wine and Indian food, Maur, really?” Jane chuckled as she handed the glass over to the blonde before turning to the fridge to get herself a beer.

  
“Yes, Jane, actually this pairs very well,” the doctor informed her, “they contain many of the same spices, such as coriander and…” The brunette waved her hands in the air cutting the blonde off.

  
“Ok, I was just joking, please don’t launch into the history of pairing wine with Asian food.” Jane needled good-naturedly. Maura smiled at the taller woman’s antics.

  
“Fine, Jane.” She retorted. She took a sip of her wine, grabbed her plate, and headed for the barstool. Jane followed after her settling in next to her at the counter. They ate in relative silence occasionally discussing the latest case and their plans for the next week.

  
Jane was opening her 3rd beer and Maura was draining her 2nd glass of wine when they decided to move to the couch. The blonde set the dishes in the sink while Jane refilled her glass. When they finally settled on the couch the night took an interesting turn when they somehow found themselves discussing what they would do if given a penis for 24 hours.

  
“I don’t know, Maur. I guess I’ve never thought about it.” Jane replied with a slight shake of her head at the turn this conversation had taken. Where had this even come from, she tried to remember but her head was buzzing with beer and she decided that it wasn’t really that important anyway.

  
“Really, Jane, never,” Maura poked the brunette in the side, “I find that hard to believe.”

The detective looked at the blonde like she was crazy. She had lost track of how much they had drank, but she was certain that Dr. Maura Isles Chief Medical Examiner was in fact drunk. She laughed and Maura just smiled back at her.

  
“Ok, yes. I have, but it’s silly.” The brunette finally gave in. How could she resist such an adorable sight as a drunken Maura.

  
“It’s not silly Jane, it’s just a hypothetical question.” Maura urged and smiled widely revealing dimples. Jane was a sucker for the dimples. She sighed before answering.

  
“I’d pee on stuff.” The detective said so quietly that the blonde could barely hear her. Jane looked up at Maura to see what her response was. She blinked a few times before giggling, so Jane continued.

  
“I always wanted to write my name in the snow. Frankie and Tommy could do it, but I never got to.” The brunette huffed. Maura laughed out loud and patted Jane on the thigh in mock concern.

  
“It must have been horrible for you.” The blonde was still laughing so Jane pushed her hand off her thigh, pretending to be angry.

  
“Geez Maur, it was.” The brunette began to laugh along but stopped short. Maura still hadn’t answered the question. She was sure it wouldn’t be something as lame as peeing on things, but she really wanted to know. Jane shifted her body so it fully faced the smaller woman and leaned closer.

  
“Soooo, what would you do?” Jane queried, now genuinely curious. Maura, never one to pull punches or spare anyone from the truth dove right it.

  
“Masturbate.” She stated matter-of-factly. Jane, who had just taken a swig of beer started choking and coughing.

  
“Jane, are you ok?” the blonde asked as she began rubbing the taller woman’s back soothingly.

Jane managed a nod and felt her face get hot. She began thinking of the image Maura just put in her head. Oh shit, Jane though, as she pictures the blonde stroking herself, lips slightly parted with pleasure at the new sensations. Jane coughed again and cleared her throat hoping to erase those thoughts.

  
“I’m fine, Maur. Just wasn’t expecting that answer.” Jane husked out. Maura smiled at her knowingly.

  
“No surprise there Jane, you do seem to have an adverse reaction to discussing sex or matters of a sexual nature.” The blonde pointed out. Jane just stared at her blankly. The blonde saying sex and sexual caused those images to filter back in. What was wrong with her she wondered, why now? She closed her eyes briefly, who was she kidding, she’s just usually better at blocking all of these thoughts out. She knew that her feelings for Maura had moved beyond friendship, but she just wasn’t ready to face it. Not yet.

  
“No I’m not; you just go into too much detail, that’s what I have an issue with. I don’t need to know every tiny detail about your sex life, Maur.” Jane instantly regretted the words as soon as they were out of her mouth. She was being petty and it wasn’t fair to Maura. The blonde pulled back slightly at the detective’s tone. What had just happened? She wasn’t sure why Jane was suddenly acting, jealous? No, why would she be? She looked over at her friend and saw that she wouldn’t meet her eyes. She reached out and gipped the brunette under the chin lightly, bringing brown eyes up to meet her hazel ones.

  
“I’m unsure of why you are suddenly upset Jane. I share details of my life with you because you’re my best friend. I don’t share them with anyone else, just you,” Maura paused at the doubling meaning to those words before looking at Jane more closely, “I can stop sharing things with you Jane, if they make you uncomfortable or if you really don’t want to hear them.” She let go of Jane’s chin, but before she could pull away the brunette had grabbed her fingers. Jane intertwined her fingers with Maura’s and placed them on her lap. She realized that she had been too harsh and wanted to reassure Maura.

  
“I love that you share with me, Maura, I do. I’m glad that I’m the person you share everything with, but sometimes the details, ummm, mostly about,” Jane dropped her voice and smiled, “sex. I don’t need to know.” She flexed her fingers around Maura’s hoping that she had soothed the blonde.

  
“I understand. Talking about sex makes you uncomfortable,” Maura paused tilting her head “but we’re best friends, we should be able to talk about everything.”

Jane realized that this was posed as more of a question than a statement. She sometimes forgot that even though they had been friends for a long time, Maura still sometimes felt their relationship was tenuous. Jane smiled reassuringly and squeezed her hand.

  
“You’re right. We should talk about everything. I’ll try to be more,” the brunette swallowed looking for the word, “open to anything you want to share with me.” Jane grinned over at the blonde and to prove her point she decided to try their discussion again. In the back of her mind, she knew that it was a terrible idea, but she wanted Maura to feel comfortable sharing with her.

  
“Sooooo, you were saying…mmm, if you had a penis for a day……” she left her words trail off as she felt her face start to flush. Shit, this might be harder than she thought. Maura didn’t miss a beat and Jane swore that she the blonde shoot her a wicked grin before responding.

  
“I would masturbate. 89-95% of people include masturbation in their weekly, if not daily lives. It, like sex, boosts your immune system.” Maura continues to give numerous benefits of masturbation, but Jane starts to tune out. Maura notices and smiles to herself, she decides to push the envelope. She knows just how to get under the detectives skin and right now, she wants to. She hoping to push the brunette far enough one day that she’ll act on her feelings. Maybe tonight, she smirks to herself.

  
“Also, I think it would feel amazing. I love masturbating, besides the health benefits, I enjoy touching myself. I think that everyone…..” Maura doesn’t finish her sentence because when she looks over at Jane she realizes she has pushed just the button she was looking for. The brunette’s mouth is hanging open and her breathing has sped up. Maura notices that her throat and cheeks are flushed. She tilts her head and waits before continuing.

  
Jane knows that she looks like an idiot right now but she is doing everything humanly possible to not drool all over herself. Holy shit, Maura is sitting on her couch, holding her hand and talking about how much she loves to touch herself. Jane feels like she might swallow her own tongue. She snaps her mouth closed and nods at Maura to continue.

  
“Everyone should masturbate. Besides that I would like to try penetration.” The doctor finishes. Jane’s sure she hasn’t heard the blonde correctly. Her eyes fly up to meet hazel ones.

  
“Huh?” she rasps out. She’s almost afraid that she did hear her and that this conversation is headed straight for hell. Maura’s lips curve into an almost predatory grin that Jane has never seen before.

  
“Penetration, Jane. I would like to have sex.” Maura repeats in a low voice like she’s actually suggesting it. Jane is sure she has died, this isn’t real. What the actual fuck is happening? She’s tempted to pinch herself to see if she’s dreaming, but that would be stupid, right? Of course and Maura would see her.

  
“Jesus Christ, Maur.” The brunette groans before taking a long drink of her beer. She licks her lips as she looks at the blonde sitting next to her on the couch.

  
“You wouldn’t want to have sex?” Maura questions feigning innocence. She knows by the dilating of Jane’s pupils and the increased rise and fall of her breasts that she does indeed enjoy the idea. She’s toying with the brunette, but she doesn’t want to stop.

  
“I guess I don’t technically need to have a penis for that, but I would want to try it when I would be able to actually feel what penetrating someone would feel like.” The doctor says airily like it’s no big deal.

Jane is drinking her beer again and almost drops the bottle. She leans forward to put it on the table at the same time Maura shifts closer. Jane’s arm grazes the blonde’s breasts and she almost moans out loud. The blonde has to swallow a moan of her own. She shifts again realizing that her little experiment with Jane has had the same effect on her. Now she’s turned on and can’t think of anything but having sex with Jane.

  
“Uh, huh” Jane murmurs, unsure of how to respond without giving herself away. She feels her blood boiling and the ache in her stomach has increased. Maura seemed to be in a mood and she was just along for the ride.

  
“Have you ever wondered what that would feel like Jane?” the blonde drawled. She felt a familiar throb between her legs and knew Jane was having the same reaction.

  
“I do. I have always wanted to try it,” Maura spoke evenly not wanting to frighten the brunette, “would you let me Jane?” She knew that this kind of conversation could lead to Jane freaking out or running away. She knew to proceed with caution. She sat waiting for the detective to respond, surprised they had gotten this far.

  
“Yes, I’ve wondered and I would let you,” Jane husked, “but it’s not going to happen Maur, neither of us have a penis.” The brunette looked into the blondes eyes and smiled.

  
“Unless there’s something you want to tell me?” She laughed trying to lighten the heavy tension crackling around them. Maura smiled back and laughed along with the brunette.

  
“No, Jane. Nothing to tell,” Maura knew she should let it go, but there was one last thing she needed to say, “But, Jane, we don’t have to have an actual penis, there are things that are used for the same purpose.” Jane sat still, was Maura proposing that they have sex?

  
“Are you talking about a…,” Jane lowered her voice to a whisper, “a dildo?” Maura nodded.

  
“Would you want to, in this hypothetical situation, be on the giving on receiving end?” the blonde was sure to remind Jane that this was all hypothetical, that they weren’t actually talking about having sex, even though they both knew they were. Jane had to think a minute, why not answer, like Maura said this was all hypothetical, not real. This was an innocent discussion between friends. The incessant throbbing and wetness between her legs reminded her that this wasn’t entirely innocent.

  
“Receiving.” Jane stated without hesitation. Maura’s eyebrow quirked upwards, that was interesting. She had thought Jane would want to be in control.

  
“Why?” Maura couldn’t help but ask. The brunette shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. Maura knew she wouldn’t be getting anything else out of Jane in that department; in fact this had gone on long enough. She was far beyond turned on and needed to stop this before it went any further. She squeezed the brunette’s knee.

  
“It’s late. Why don’t we call it a night?” the blonde suggested. Jane stood up and held out her had to the smaller woman. Maura took it with a grin and allowed the brunette to pull her up. They bumped against each other and stood that way for what seemed like an eternity. Warm chocolate eyes were staring intently into hazel. Maura could feel Jane’s breath on her lips as she felt the throbbing return with a vengeance. Jane felt Maura’s fingers flex on her bicep and wanted nothing more than to sweep her up into her arms and carry her to bed. She sighed and stepped back. She turned and headed to the bedroom, leaving Maura standing there.

  
“Let’s go to sleep, Maua.” She called over her shoulder.

Jane was glad that it took the blonde a minute to follow behind her. She took a few deep breaths and scrubbed her hands over her face in frustration. Her level of arousal had reached an all-time high with Maura tonight and she needed to calm down before they got in bed together. As if on cue the blonde walked into the room and to the opposite side of the bed. She climbed in and pulled the covers back for the brunette. Jane smiled at the sweet gesture. She turned the light off and climbed in beside Maura.

  
“Night, Maur.” She whispered before turning over on her side. Jane was lying next to the blonde letting her mind wander back to the conversation they had been having, which lead her to thinking of Maura masturbating. She clamped her mouth closed so she wouldn’t let her moan slip out. God this was going to be a long night, she thought, as more images flooded her.

  
“Goodnight, Jane.” The blonde whispered back. She smiled to herself in the dark and began to plot her next move. She had learned some interesting things about Jane tonight and knew that if this was ever going to happen she was going to have to take the lead.


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, Jane thought to herself, she had thought about that conversation over and over. She was loathed to admit that she’d even touched herself to thoughts of Maura and the way her voice dripped with pure sex when she had described all she wanted to do. Jane couldn’t stop thinking about that, even if she wanted to.

Maura brow furrowed at she looked at Jane. She had remained quiet and distracted for the last few minutes. What in the world was thinking of? With each passing second the blonde felt herself slipping further into self-doubt. Dam you Jane, she thought, she was usually so self-assured when it came to the art of seduction.

She her someone clear their throat and was startled back to reality to see an annoyed Maura glowering at her. Jane shook her head trying to clear all the torrid images. How was she going to dig herself out of this hole? Maura was still shooting daggers at her.

“I’m sorry Maur, you’re right. We did talk about it”, she swallowed, “I just never really thought that you’d do it. Ummm, and not in public.” Jane swallowed again hoping that her honesty had soothed the blonde. Maura nodded and turned to walk away. She was

“Maur, wait.” The brunette grabbed the doctors had and tried to get her to stop. Maura had slowed a bit until Angela called out to them.

“Girls. What is the hold up? We’re waiting for you.” Angela practically shouted to them.

“Dammit, Ma.” Jane grunted lowly to herself. Maura turned and raised an eyebrow. The brunette quickly put on an innocent expression. The blonde had to stop herself from smiling.

“Let’s go sit down.” Maura said as she turned and walked to the table. Jane hurried over and pulled her chair out for her. She needed to rack up as many brownie points as she could. Maura smiled politely and sat down. The brunette took her seat next to her and looked around the table. Everyone was looking at her as if waiting for an explanation for the hold-up.

“Everything ok girls?” Mama Rizzoli inquired looking at them both suspiciously.

“Yes, Angela, we’re fine. Thank you.” Maura was trying to remain civil and polite even though she was still upset with Jane’s behavior. Angela smiled at her but knew that something was going on between them, but she choose to let it go for the moment. She turned to Korsak and begae talking to him.

Jane looked up to see Frost and Frankie looking at her with knowing smirks playing on their faces.

“What?” Jane growled. Korsak, Frost, and Frankie simply smiled at the detective’s gruffness.

“Jane Clementine Rizzoli”, Angela huffed at her daughter from across the table, “this is a big day for you and we are all here to support you so don’t be a pain in the ass.” Jane’s mouth dropped open and she swore she heard the blonde next to her giggle. She looked over at Maura who smiled a little. Jane’s mood improved immediately and the small smile that tugged at the doctor’s lips. She grinned back and had the sudden urge to kiss the blonde. She turned her attention back to the table.

“Sorry, Ma. Just nervous I guess.” The brunette sighed. She was but that wasn’t the reason she was on edge. Angela’s expression softened.

“I know sweetie, but still….” She left the statement unfinished, but Jane knew what she meant and smiled weakly at her.

“You’ll do fine, Janie. It’s just a short speech.” Frankie teased his sister knowing that she hated speaking publically. Jane shot him a death glare and Frankie’s smile vanished. She gave him a shit eating grin and opened her mouth to make a sarcastic remark when she felt a hand on her knee. She turned to look at the blonde.

Maura had been watching Jane suddenly knew that most of her nervousness had been about the evening and not about her. The blonde knew that Jane hated public speaking and hated getting awards even more. She always remarked how she didn’t deserve it or how someone else deserved it more. Maura smiled to herself. She felt her angst at the brunette melt away and decided to employ a different tactic to get things back on track. She reached her hand out and stroked the brunette’s exposed knee softly. When she looked over to see Kane’s mouth snap shut she knew she was on the right track. She let her fingertips ghost over the tan skin below the hem of Jane’s dress. She heard the detective’s breathe hitch and knew she was having the effect she had hoped. Maura swirled her fingers in circles until she was moving upward under Jane’s dress. The blonde began to scratch her nails lightly along the inside of the detective’s thigh. Jane coughed and Maura almost laughed out loud. She gave a quick squeeze and removed her hand.

Jane looked around the table, but everyone else seemed oblivious to what was happening. She was glad that Maura had stopped; she honestly couldn’t take much more. Jane looked over at the blonde who just smirked at her as if she knew what she was thinking. The brunette laughed lightly and shook her head. Jane heart was threatening to beat out of her chest and she knew that she was breathing more loudly than normal, but she couldn’t control her body’s reaction to the blonde next to her. If she was honest her heart wasn’t the only thing throbbing and the ache between her legs had no intention of going away anytime soon. Jane had a sudden thought that if she got up out of her seat that she would leave a wet spot behind.

Maura shifted in her seat and sighed breathily, closing her eyes briefly. What the hell, Jane thought, as she turned to look at the blonde. If she didn’t know any better she would have said that was….wait a minute. The brunette felt her brain struggle to connect the dots, but all she could do was watch the expressions that were passing over Maura’s face.

“Maur,” Jane hissed lowly, “what are you doing?” the blonde’s eyes popped open and she feigned innocence.

“What do you mean, Jane?” she asked trying to keep her voice even. She had just discovered a rather pleasurable side effect of wearing her new accessory that she hadn’t thought about. Friction was suddenly her new best friend she tried not to smirk because she knew that Jane was still looking at her. She tried to make her face blank and Jane squinted disbelievingly at her.

“Uh, nothing, I guess. Never mind.” the brunette stuttered out. Maura smiled at her sweetly and turned her attention to the other occupants at the table. She watched out of the corner of her eye as the brunette did the same. The blonde struck up conversation with the younger Rizzoli about his new apartment while Jane talked to Frost about the latest case.

After a while Maura felt Jane’s eyes on her so she shifted in her seat again and bit her lip. The blonde turned in her seat and looked the brunette dead in the eye. She rocked subtly in her chair and moaned lowly, so no one else would hear her. Jane’s eyes almost popped out of her head and she swallowed a few times to get rid of the sudden urge to drool. Maura knew that this is how she was going to get the brunette to open up to her, slow torture. She had realized that Jane couldn’t resist when Maura really turned up the heat. The blonde usually didn’t push the brunette too far, but tonight was a different story. This was the night to pull out all the stops and she had one goal in mind; fucking the beautiful Italian sitting next to her. The blonde gave her a sultry smile and licked her full lips. Poor Jane, Maura thought, she’s not going to know what hit her.


	5. Chapter 5

Jane Rizzoli was already feeling like she doesn’t know what hit her. The beautiful blonde next to her is licking her lips and smirking at her. She feels like she’s in an alternate universe. Why was Maura looking at her like a piece of meat? Jane raises her eyebrows as she looks at the doctor, trying to figure out what she was up to. Maura smiles at her in a way the detective isn’t used to, it could be called predatory. The brunette feels the breath leave her lungs as the blonde licks her lips again and lets the tip of her tongue flick out over her bottom lip. Maura lets the tip of her tongue poke out as she traces her bottom lip before shifts in her chair. Jane’s eyes follow the blonde’s every movement and can’t seem to tear her eyes away from the woman next to her. She watches as the blonde bites back a moan and almost moans herself.

Maura knows that as skilled as she is in the art of seduction, Jane is a whole different story. She knows that the brunette is a flight risk, so to speak, and has to take things slowly. Maura almost snorts, slowly, how many years has it taken to get them to this point she wonders. She looks over at the tense Italian and smiles. She shifts in her chair again, deliberately, sure to let the brunette know what she’s doing. The sensation that the dildo causes is amazing and she is so turned on that she wants to grab Jane by the hand and drag her to the nearest bathroom, decorum be dammed. She does moan out loud this time, but too softly for anyone but Jane to hear her.

Jane realizes what Maura is doing every time she shifts in her chair. She can tell by the flush that is starting to creep along her neck and cheeks. Damn, Jane thinks, she wishes they were anywhere but here. She leans closer to the blonde.

“Maura, what are you doing?” she asks in a hushed tone.

Maura raises her eyebrows and looks at her innocently like she has no idea what Jane is getting at. She really just wants the brunette to have to say it out loud.

“Hmmm?” she pretends to be clueless, “what do you mean Jane?” She turns to look at the detective.

Jane is floored by the look of pure desire that flashes through Maura’s eyes briefly.

“Uhhh…,” the brunette finds herself stuttering and stumbling for words, “what are you doing?”

Maura smiles at her sweetly. They both know exactly what the blonde is doing. Maura doesn’t answer; instead she looks the detective straight in the eye and moves forward in her chair. The friction is enough to make her eyes close briefly and her breath to quicken.

“Nothing, Jane” the blonde almost moans the detectives name.

“Fuuuuck” Jane groans out as she watches blonde. She can only imagine what Maura is feeling, and that alone, without the visual, is enough to make her wet. The dull throbbing hum between her legs has started and there is only one way to quell it.

“Hives, Maur…..” the brunette breaths out.

The blonde opens her eyes and looks at the detective. The simply stare at each other trying to take it all in. The brunette isn’t going to let the blonde get off without answering. Jane smirks as she realizes her choice of words.

“I asked you a question, Maura” she says in a husky voice. The doctor smiles salaciously and tilts her head. Jane decides to play along.

“Why do you keep moving around like that in your chair?” the brunette inquires. Maura leans closer to Jane.

“I……I am adjusting myself to maximize friction, therefore, heightening my pleasure.” The blonde replies in a no-nonsense way that is purely Maura. Jane would laugh if she wasn’t so turned on by the revelation. Maura, never one to mince words has hit the exact spot she was looking for.

“Shit, Maura.” Jane husks out and grips the edge of the table.

“Language, Jane” Maura reprimands.

The brunette scowls at her before releasing her white knuckle grip on the table. Jane squirms in her chair as she wrestles with what to do next. She can’t believe this is happening, but she can. She’s had feelings for Maura for years and now that they are staring her in the face she knows she needs to follow though. No more running away, the brunette thinks, no more thinking. Go with it, Rizzoli, let it happen.

“How does it feel? “Jane asks the blonde. Maura’s tilts her head slightly and squints at the brunette for a minute. Jane has a look on her face that is almost daring the blonde to tell her what is really happening. Never one to back down, Maura does.

“Oh god, Jane, it feels amazing.” The doctor answers trying not to let her voice hitch.

Jane nods and decides to keep going. She wants to know, she decides, she wants to push the blonde to tell her. She looks around the table and realizes that everyone is too involved in their own conversation to even notice what is happening between the two women.

“Tell me” the brunette urges. She wants the gorgeous blonde next to her describe what she’s feeling. The heady feeling of the taboo has made her wet and her clit is throbbing mercilessly.

Maura makes the decision to throw caution to the wind, going slowly for Jane’s sake be dammed. She decides to be brutally and deliciously honest.

“The dildo keeps pressing against me and when I move around in the chair it presses against my clit.” Maura sighs. Jane nods her approval, she wants Maura to continue, and she needs to know.

“I am so wet, Jane.” The blonde murmurs to the brunette next to her.

It takes everything in the detective to not ravish the blonde right in this moment. The detective looks at the group around the table again, still oblivious. It amazes her that Maura doesn’t seem more concerned with their location and the presence of all the other people surrounding them. Fuck it, Jane thinks.

“What do you want, Maur?” Jane asks and licks her lips. Maura shifts closer to the Italian.

“I want you, detective.” The blonde whispers seductively.

Jane feels it all over her body like a caress. She wonders if it is possible to get any wetter than she is now, but little does she know she’s about to find out.

“What do you want with me, doctor?” Jane asks innocently, almost afraid to find out.

“Well, Jane, I was hoping to be buried deep in you by dessert.” Maura’s voice drops seductively and Jane feels the throbbing between her legs increase and almost swallows her tongue.

The blonde watches the brunettes face, wondering if she let it go to far too fast. All she can see is pure unadulterated lust on Jane’s face. Maura smirks as the realization that she has Jane Rizzoli exactly where she wants her sets in.


	6. Chapter 6

"Maura." Jane groans out, not caring who might hear her. Her heart is thrumming in her ears and she swears she can feel it threatening to beat right out of her chest. She snaps her eyes up to the blonde's face and sucks in a shaky breath. Maura is a vision and radiating sex. The buttons of her shirt are straining against her full heaving breasts and her plump lips are parted slightly. Her hair frames her face in soft waves and the Jane's fingers itch to run through them. She imagines herself pulling Maura's face to hers by a fist full of hair and shifts as she feels the arousal coil in her lower stomach.

Maura sees the naked want in the brunette's face darts the tip of her tongue out to swipe it across her bottom lip. She sees Jane's mirror the movement and imagines what it will feel like to have that tongue against her lips. She reaches out to grab the detective's hand and strokes her fingertips over the back of it lightly before grabbing it in her own. She gives Jane a dangerous smile and pulls the brunette's hand over towards her lap. She smirks when she meets with no resistance and places Jane's hand between her legs.

"MMmaa…," Jane starts to stutter but trails off. Her chocolate eyes don't leave hazel ones and her starts to drag her fingers slowly over Maura's lap.

The blonde is thankful for the tablecloth that is covering their laps. She feels the brunette pushing her hand between her legs and opens them slightly to accommodate her. She closes her eyes briefly when Jane pushes her fingers against the dildo, making it push against her core deliciously. Her eyes flutter open to see the brunette staring at her. She watches Jane's mouth curve into a devilish smirk and she feels more pressure against her clit before the brunette starts to move in a circle.

Jane can't believe that this is happening, here in a room full of people. It feels so good being this close to Maura, she can only imagine how the blonde feels. She can feel the heat coming off Maura's core and knows that she is wet. That thought makes her stomach clench and she crosses her legs trying to quench the incessant throbbing between her own legs. She wants to throw Maura on the table and fuck her mercilessly. When will this damn ceremony be over she thinks, groaning inwardly. She watches Maura and can imagine what she will look like later on top of her, thrusting into her. Jane has to bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud with the thoughts that are flooding her.

Maura can see Jane looking at her hungrily. The brunette is moving her hand in circles making the strap-on rub against her clit and spreading her wetness around. She might actually cum right here at this table with Jane's hand between her legs. Oh god, oh god she thinks, ohhh.

"Oh Goood." Maura whispers as pushes her hips forward to get closer to the brunettes hand. She doesn't even realize she's said it out loud. She's too lost in the wonderful sensations that Jane is giving her.

"Did you say something?" Angela calls across the table to Maura.

The blonde's eyes snap open and find the older Rizzoli across the table. 'shit, shit, dammit' is all she can think and is struggling to not say it out loud. Who could blame her she wonders, after all her time and effort she is suddenly getting somewhere with the brunette, albeit not in the exact way she had imagined, but still. She was so close, oh god. She almost bucks her hips up into Jane's hand but grips the edge of the table instead to keep herself grounded.

"Hmmm?" the blonde tries to ask nonchalantly but it comes out more like a moan as the brunette continues to push against her. She sees Jane smirking out of the corner of her eye and turns to give her a withering 'I'll make you pay for this Jane Rizzoli' look. Jane simply shrugs her shoulders.

"Maura, sweetie, are you alright?" the older Rizzoli questions and concern is evident in her voice. Maura clears her throat and takes a drink of wine before answering, trying to appear as normal as possible.

"Yes." the blonde squeaks out as Jane's fingers move in slow circles. She shifts backwards in her chair trying to get away from the teasing of the brunette's fingers. She almost sighs out loud when Jane pulls her hand away.

Jane had been watching the blush on the blonde's throat intensify and decides to take pity on her. Honestly, she was surprised she had dragged it out that long. She just couldn't help herself; she was having too much fun watching the doctor come undone and, Jane is sure, in a few more minutes cum. The thought sends a shiver of raw desire down her spin and settles between her legs.

"You're all flushed. Are you sure you're ok?" Angela asks again and looks like she is seriously considering getting up out of her chair. Maura holds up a hand and clears her throat.

"I am fine, Angela, really." The blonde tries to assure the woman but she can tell that she has failed to do so. Jane sees it too and comes to her defense.

"Ma, sit down. She's fine. Probably just the wine. We were runnin' late and didn't have a chance to eat." Jane shrugs off the older Rizzoli's concern expertly and smiles at the blonde. It was an easy enough white lie, they hadn't eaten before they arrived.

Maura nods along without saying a word. She knows better than to try and corroborate the story, she'd only break out in hives which would create a bigger mess.

"We'll be sure to eat later," she husks and looks over at the blonde, "I am pretty hungry. You?"

"Famished." Maura practically purrs and Jane's lips quirk.

"Ok, be sure that you do. Maura, make sure that Janie eats something healthy." Angela urges.

"Of course, Angela. I'm sure I have something at home for Jane to eat." She smiles sweetly and looks at Jane who squirms under the blonde's heated stare.

Angela seems convinced and turns to Korsak striking up a conversation about wanting to promote healthy eating at the Café.

Maura looks over at the brunette. Jane is sitting next to her cool as a cucumber with legs crossed and her hands in her lap, like nothing ever happened. Maura has a sudden urge to push her out of her chair. She smiles at the comic vision of the detective rolling around on the floor. The idea of Jane rolling around on the floor quickly turns from comical to erotic. Maura takes another drink of her wine, draining the glass. She wants nothing more than the feel of Jane's hands between her legs again, but knows that they can't do that again. She decides instead to keep the brunette at an excruciating level of arousal. She knows that it will drive the brunette wild. Maura leans over toward the brunette giving her an unobstructed view of the tops of her lace covered breasts. She gets as close as she can to Jane without seeming too obvious.

Jane felt Maura shift closer to her and looked over to get an eyeful of the blonde's amazingly perfect cleavage. She sucks in a breath and holds in, waiting to see what will happen next.

"So, detective, what are you hungry for?" Maura purred close to Jane's ear.


	7. Chapter 7

ane found that she was having a hard time breathing with the blonde this close to her. She was struggling just to stay in her seat and not launch herself at Maura. Of course the blonde wasn't helping the situation any, she knew what Maura was trying to do. She looked over to see the doctor smirking saucily at her and her stomach clenched. Jane closed her eyes and tried to even out her breathing.

Getting no response from the brunette, Maura leaned even closer and rubbed her breasts against Jane's arm.

"I can tell you're hungry," Maura whispered to the Italian, "what is it that you're so hungry for, Jane?"

Jane still couldn't bring herself to look at the blonde; she knew that she would be able to see the naked need written all over her face.

"Tell me, Jane," Maura urged in a soft silky voice, "tell me what you want. I want to hear you say it." The blonde almost moaned out the last request and a rush of desire flooded the brunette.

Jane turned toward Maura and saw half-lidded hazel eyes drunk on much more that wine. She recognized the pure lust there and was sure they mirrored her own. Any fear that Maura may not want to hear what she really want flew out of her thoughts. She let a dark and devious smile grow on her lips as she stared into the blonde's eyes. Jane watched Maura quirk her eyebrow and tilt her head, awaiting her reply. She grabbed her beer and took a long drink making the blonde squirm to hear her answer. She set the bottle back down and turned to fully face Maura.

"I want you to fuck me right here on this table Doctor Isles." Jane husked out. She watched the blonde's eyes go wide and her mouth open slightly. In that moment she realized that she might be able to gain the upper hand in this situation and have the doctor eating out of her hand, or eating out of somewhere else Jane laughed to herself.

Maura sat stunned and speechless. She shook her head a bit to try and clear the image that those words had placed in her head; Jane moaning and writhing while she thrust into her. Maura grabbed her wine taking a sip, willing her mouth to work. She couldn't wait to have Jane under her and screaming her name. She felt herself grow wet all over again and quietly cursed this damn ceremony.

"I'm sorry, Maura, did you not hear me? I said I wanted you to fuck me." Jane smiled at the blonde showing dimples and looking more than pleased with herself.

Maura couldn't help but smile back, she was happy that the brunette seemed to have suddenly gained confidence in herself and the situation, but she wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. She shifted in her chair, hoping for some relief from the incessant throbbing between her legs. Maura was just about to sign out in pleasure when she felt strong fingers wrap around her wrist. Her eyes flew open to look into chocolate open.

"Don't you dare, Maura Isles," the brunette growled in a low voice, "if I have to suffer through this, so do you."

Maura opened her mouth to say something but nothing would come out. Jane caressed the back of her hand before pulling it away.

"I don't want you cumming before I get a chance to taste you." Jane whispered in a nonchalant way like she was taking about the weather. She turned her eyes back to the others and sipped her beer.

Maura thought she might have cum already. She had underestimated Jane Rizzoli and now she was paying the price. Well, she thought, might as well make the best of it. Who knew how much longer this might go on. Game on.

"I apologize Jane, you're right." Maura murmured using the same carefree tone as the brunette. "I'm just eager to have your thighs wrapped around my waist while I fuck you senseless."

The blonde then sat back and waited. She wasn't disappointed as she watched the detective cough and sputter, spitting her beer out.

"Aww, Jane, are you ok?" the blonde asked in mock concern. She reached over and rubbed her back soothingly.

This had drawn the attention of the rest of the table. Everyone was starting at her and asking if she was ok. Jane waved her hands trying to brush of their concern.

"Are you sure you're ok, Janie?" Angela inquired. Jane nodded and took another swig of beer as Maura continued to rub her back.

"Yeah (cough) Ma, really (cough, cough) I'm fine." The brunette again waved off the concern. Angela clucked her tongue at her.

"I'm fine, just went down the wrong pipe, that's all." Jane assured before turning to shoot the blonde an icy glare. Maura smiled back at her and patted her back before moving away.

"You really should be more careful." The blonde smirked at her. Jane opened her mouth to retort when Angela broke in.

"Oh, Janie your dress!" She

"What about it?," Jane huffed out, "what's wrong with my dress?" Jane sat there staring at her mother with a scowl on her face wondering what Angela was going to say.

"Oh no, it looks like you got some beer on the front of it." The older Rizzoli cried worriedly flapping her arms about and growing flustered.

Maura leaned over and looked at the front of the brunette's dress nodding. Angela was already out of her chair and walking to the other side of the table before Jane even realized it. Maura was also up out of her chair and hovering over her.

"Angela, you're right. Oh no, we don't have time to get you home to change," Maura was starting to sound like her mother; Jane thought and looked at the blonde affectionately.

"It's ok, guys really. No one is eve gonna notice." Jane tried to reassure the two women who were acting like a major crisis was underway. The men all chuckled at the scene unfolding in front of them. Jane could only shrug her shoulders as her mother and Maura worried over her.

"No, Jane, it is not ok. We have to clean you up…." Maura stopped talking and looked down at Jane. The brunette saw the wheels start to turn in the blondes head and watched a smiled slowly form on the plump pink lips. Maura was up to something.

"Yes," Maura stated, "we need to get you cleaned up. I should take you to the bathroom and get this taken care of."

The blonde looked into Jane's eyes ads willed her to go along with what she was trying to do. Jane sat there for a minute before it clicked and she stood up.

"Yes, you're right; we really should take care of this." Jane said trying a little too hard to play along. Maura rolled her eyes and wondered how Jane had ever been a convincing undercover officer.

"I'll take you, Janie" Angela chimed in as she studied the front of the dress. Maura smiled remained quiet and waited to see how the brunette was going to talk her way out of Angela's help.

"Uh, no no, Ma. You stay here and umm," Jane looked to Maura who was looking at her expectantly before looking back at her mother, "enjoy yourself. I hate to tear you away. You have fun with the guys and Maura will help me."

Angela looked hesitant and opened her mouth to say something. Maura realized that she had let this go on long enough and jumped in.

"Jane is right, Angela. You should stay here and enjoy yourself. I would hate for you to miss anything. We won't be too long." Maura has already grabbed Jane's arm and is starting to move away.

"Ok girls, just don't be too long." Angela says as she rounds the table to take her seat.

"We should be back shortly." Maura addresses the table and turns leading the brunette away from the table. They make their way through the room until they come to the exit.

"So, you're gonna get me cleaned up?" Jane jokes as they walk out of the room and into the hallway.

Maura turns and gives her a look silencing her and making her stomach coil. The blonde pushes herself against Jane's front and grins darkly.

"I have no intention of cleaning you. In fact, it will be quite the opposite." Maura's velvet voice wraps around her as she turns on her heels and walks away.

"Shiiiiit" Jane lets out a low whistle as she stares at the swaggering blonde. Jane knows that her dress won't be the only thing that is wet by the time they leave the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Jane is rooted in place and can only stare as Maura's hips sway deliciously. The blonde's pants are hugging her curves in all the right places and making the brunette's knees weak. The fabric stretches and caresses the toned backside and Jane wants nothing more than to be those pants in this moment. Which, of course, leads to thoughts of cupping said backside.

Maura stops and turns to see Jane standing still in the hallway staring at her. She smirks to herself at the open mouth detective who is clearly having trouble doing anything but ogle her ass.

"Are you coming, detective?" Maura snorts.

Jane shakes her head trying to clear images of griping the blonde's firm ass before she remembers she doesn't need to only imagine. Her eyes snap up to meet hazel ones and she takes a few strides toward the blonde. She reaches out and grabs Maura's arm pulling her until their bodies are flush with each other. Jane leans forward and brushes her lips lightly over the shell of the blonde's ear. She reaches behind the blonde and grips her ass fully with both hands.

"Not yet, but I intend to be." Jane husks sending shivers down the doctor's spine. Jane lets her lips linger as she feels Maura shudder against her. She pulls back slightly to see hazel eyes half open before stepping back.

Maura is still feels a bit shaky when Jane pulls away from her. Honestly, she had not expected the brunette to be so aggressive, but then again Jane never ceases to amaze her. She misses the feel of the brunette's body and steps closer to Jane.

"I think we should continue this discussion in a more private location, don't you agree?" Maura asks calmly, like she's not hurrying to get Jane alone. Without waiting for an answer she turns and heads for the bathroom. Jane is yet again, left with a mouthwatering view of a perfect ass and doesn't hesitate to follow after it and its owner.

Maura is the first one in the bathroom and looks around to see if there is anyone inside. Jane walks in behind her and watches the blonde bend at the waist checking under stalls. The brunette is sure that is drooling and fights the urge to run her hand across her mouth to check. Maura finishes checking the stalls and nods that they are alone. Jane flicks the lock on the door behind her and barely has time to turn around before the blonde stalks toward her. The brunette swallows nervously when Maura stops right in front of her. The doctor runs her fingertips along Jane's collarbone letting them flutter softly.

"Truthfully, Jane, I have thought about this moment for a very long time. I have pleasured myself many times while thinking of you." Maura purrs and runs her fingers over Jane's throat. The detective remains frozen in place and can do nothing but listen the breathtaking woman in front of her.

"I lie in bed at night and try to think of anything else, but somehow, Jane, you always appear. Your beautiful face, your lips, your mouth. God your mouth…. Do you want to hear about all the things you do to me with that lovely mouth of yours?"

Maura bends closer and flicks her tongue out to lick at the brunettes parted lips. She runs the lips over the top and then bottom lip before nipping at it. She holds Jane's bottom lip in her teeth for a minute before letting go.

"I'm still waiting for an answer. Do you want to hear about all the ways you bring me to orgasm with that delicious mouth of yours?" Maura asks again.

Jane can only nod, hell she can barely breathe, let along speak. She is wetter than she's ever been in her life and Maura seems to be getting off by making her squirm.

"Mmm," the blonde begins running her fingertips over the tops of the brunettes' exposed cleavage, "I love your hot wet mouth on my clit. I love when your run your tongue over it. Sometimes you wrap your lips and it and suck. I really love when you thrust your tongue inside of me, Jane."

Maura grips the brunette's hips tightly to keep her-self upright. She thrusts herself against Jane and grinds her hips. She reaches down and grabs Jane's right thigh and lifts her leg up, placing it on her hip. Maura begins thrusting herself into Jane, rotating her hips. She knows that the dildo will push against the brunette, creating an amazing friction. She moans into the brunette's neck and places open mouthed kisses on her throat as each thrust into Jane makes the dildo press against her clit torturously.

Jane bucks up into the brunette and feels the strap-on rub her clit and her knees almost give out. She hangs onto Maura's shoulder with one hand and uses the other to grab the blonde's ass and pull her into her more fully. They continue this frantic thrusting and grinding until they are both panting. They are both almost too lost in the impending orgasms to stop. They are passing past the point of no return.

"Oh, fuck Maur." Jane moans out breaking the blonde's trace.

Maura blinks and realizes what is happening and where. She swears at herself for letting things get too out of hand.

Jane can feel the tight coiling in her lower stomach and tries to pull the blonde into her, but suddenly she's grasping at air. Her eyes fly open and she wills them to focus. Maura is standing in front on her looking thoroughly ravaged and is shaking with need. Jane's still not sure what is happening.

Maura sees the confusion and disappointment written all over Jane's face. She mentally slapping herself for stopping, but she knows it was the right thing to do. She takes a minute to smooth her pants out and takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Jane, really." the blonde whispers. She wants nothing more to be wrapped in the brunette's arms again, but forces herself to stay where she is and continues.

"There are a lot of things that I want to do to you, with you. I...but not now, not here. I have imagined all the ways that this would happen, but I never imagined this." Maura gestures between the two of them and then the bathroom. Jane is still just looking at her, not saying anything. Maura mistakes this for anger or disappointment and drops her head.

"I just don't want out first time to be like this, a quick fuck in a bathroom….I…..I." the blonde, on the verge of tears, stops when she feels strong arms wrap around her.

"It's ok, Maur. Really." Jane husked against her hair. She squeezed the other woman in her arms and placed a kiss on her temple before stepping back. Jane tilts the blonde's face up so she can look her in the eyes.

"I agree with you. I don't want our first time to be here. I…well, I think we both just let it get a bit outta hand." Jane murmured as she stroked the blonde's cheek softly.

"Hell, I never imagined this either," she laughs and shrugs, "I wanted this…us, but Maura you deserve more than this." Jane smiles at the blonde sweetly and takes a breath before continuing.

"You deserve the world, Maura Isles and I will do everything I can to give it to you. I never imagined that you would feel the say way, but now that we know and got this out of our system," she chuckles, "there's no rush. I want you and am willing to wait until its right."

Maura lets Jane finish before she rushes into her arms and kisses her. She can't wait another minute to feel the brunette's lips on her own. It's not rushed or urgent like before. It's slow and sensual, almost tender. They let their lips slide over each other's softly. This sparks a whole new wave of arousal. Tongues lick at closed lips, begging entrance and they slip against each other. Their mouths open and wanting, offering up all of themselves to the other.

Jane runs her fingers through the blondes honey waves. She is thinking of how amazing the shift from hurried to slow is and how it is much more dangerous.

Maura sighs into the brunette's mouth and pulls back. She doesn't want to end, but knows that it has to, for now.

"We need to get back to the table. It should be about time for the ceremony to begin. I wouldn't want you to miss it, Detective Rizzoli." Maura smirks and playfully pushes the detective away from her.

"Ugh, Maura." The brunette huffs theatrically. The blonde swats at her arm and begins to straighten her disheveled clothes. Jane does the same and then they give each other the once over to make sure they are ready to face the others. Jane reaches over and does up a button on the blondes shirt.

"To remove temptation." she states simply and shrugs.

Hazel eyes meet chocolate in the mirror and Maura smirks before reaching up to flick the button open again.

"Now, Jane, just because we put a pin in this for now, don't think won't make you beg for it later." The blonde's voice drips pure sex. Maura winks and then turns to strut out the door, leaving Jane to stare after her.


	9. Chapter 9

Jane stares at the door for a second trying to let her brain work through to all that has transpired before smoothing out her dress and following after the blonde.  
Maura is already half way down the hallway before she stops to let the detective catch up to her. She knows that Jane is behind her when she feels a hand gently grab her hip. She turns and looks into chocolate eyes.

  
“We could just leave now. Call them later and tell them I got sick or…” Jane tries persuading the blonde, but Maura cuts her off.

  
“No, Jane, we are not leaving. You have to be here. This,” Maura gestures between the two of them, “this can wait a few more hours.”

  
Jane pouts and the blonde captures her lips is a quick kiss.

  
“I am just as aroused as I imagine you are and I want nothing more than to take you home and have my way with you.” This makes Jane tighten her grip on the doctor’s hips.

  
“We have to go back in there. You’re receiving an award, Jane. Your family and friends are here to support you. Now, wipe that look on your face and lets go.”

  
Maura’s little speech has done the opposite of what she intended. Jane loves bossy Maura and isn’t sure that anything less than a jackhammer could pry her fingers off the blondes waist.

  
“Mauraaaaa.” Jane whines before pushing the blonde against the wall and biting down on her shoulder.

  
“Jane Rizzoli.” Maura groans out, trying to be stern, but failing miserably. Jane takes it as encouragement and continues to ravish her neck. She nips and licks at the soft flesh causing the other woman’s eyes to roll back. Jane pushes her body against the doctor’s and begins to roll her hips.

  
“Are you sure we can’t leave?” The detective husks out against the shell of Maura’s ear, causing the blonde to shiver.

  
“Ja…Jane..stop…stop.” Maura gasps and pushes her away with shaky hands. She runs her hands down the front of her pants trying to keep her fingers busy. She wants to grab Jane by the hand and pull her out of here and to the car. She smirks when she thinks that they’d probably not even make it out of the parking lot. Maura finally looks up into chocolate eyes burning intensely with desire and almost loses her resolve.

  
“Alright, detective. Let’s get back in there. I’m sure they are missing us by now.” Maura says squaring her shoulders.

  
“Fine, doctor.” Jane mocks. They walk down the hall and Jane opens the door, allowing Maura to pass through first. Jane follows Maura back to their seats. During the walk she’s admiring the view and imagining gripping that tight ass firmly in her hands while Maura thrusts into her. She feels her face get red and tries to shake her head clear of all those salacious thoughts as they reach their destination.

  
Jane chooses to ignore the suspicious looks her brother and Frost are throwing her as she sits down. Maura sits next to her and takes a drink of her wine.

  
“Oh good Janie, Maura took care of you.” Angela smiles across the table at them.

  
“Yes, she did. She has real skills.” Jane snarks.

  
“I was worried; you two were gone for a while.” Angela remarks.

  
“Yeah. Sorry, we got a little caught up…I thought we were going to have to leave, but Maura convinced me to stay. ” Jane remarks innocently. She hears the blonde cough.

  
“No problem at all. Really. I would hate for Jane to miss her award.” Maura shoots Jane a glance and the detective has to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

  
“Well good. They are getting ready to start.” Korsak chimes in.

  
They sit in relative silence Maura drinking her wine and Jane drinking her beer, both willing the time to go faster.

  
“Are you ready Jane?” Frost asks shaking Jane out her x-rated reverie.

  
“What?” the detective asks.

  
“You’re up next,” Frankie says, “you got your speech ready?” Jane sits up straight.

  
“What speech. I’m gonna say thanks, smile, and go home.” She looks at Maura when she says home; causing the blonde to smile.

  
“Jane!” Angela hisses.

  
“What Ma?” Jane hisses back.

  
Maura knows that Jane is nervous about the award and that she has added a bit of fuel to the fire with her ‘plan’. She rubs a soothing hand over Jane’s knee to get her to calm down.

  
The change is almost instantaneous and the brunette can feel the tension leaving her body with each soothing stroke of the blonde’s hand.

  
“Look. I really am just going to say thank you and that’s it. I’m not the only person receiving an award and I don’t want to take up a lot of time. I want to thank the people that matter and give everyone else their turn. That’s it.” Jane says urging her mother and the rest of the table to understand.

  
Angela smiles and Korsak nods. Frost and Frankie grunt their agreement.

  
“I don’t mean to be rude. I am glad you’re all here, really, but it’s been a long week and I’m tired.” The detective explains a bit more softly. She feels Maura squeeze her knee and smiles over at her.

  
“Jane is right. It has been a long week. I know we’re all tired and ready to go home. I’m sure whatever Jane has decided to say will be fine.” The blonde says with a note of confidence.

  
Angela smiles across the table at the two women and can’t help but feel herself getting a bit chokes up. She knows how they feel about each other because they are terrible at hiding it. She just wants them both to be happy and hopes that one day soon they will stop being so afraid and go for it.

  
“You girls are right. It has been a hell of a week. I’m sure Maura’s right, Janie, you’ll do fine.” Angela says supportively.

  
“Alright, let’s get it over with.” Jane mumbles and heads for the as she hears them call her name.

There is applause as she walks toward the stage and she tires her hardest to not fall up the stairs. When she gets to the top she heads toward the podium and someone hands her a medal and piece of paper. She takes them, smiling and stands behind the podium; willing her hands not to shake. She takes a deep breath and looks out over the audience; she’s looking for a specific set of eyes. Gorgeous hazel eyes that will get her through this. She smiles as soon as she seems them. Maura gives her a little wave and she knows she can begin.

  
“Thank you, so much for this. It is an honor to be here with all of you. I can’t express enough how much this means to me. I want to thank my partner Barry Frost, for always having my back. My former partner Vince Korsak, for being a great guy and still having my back. Also, my brother Frankie, you’re going to make one hell of a detective. My ma, of course, for always believing in me. And l want to thank Maura Isles my best friend, for keeping me on my toes and for making me strive to be a better person. I love you…..all, very much. Thank you.” Jane nods at the crowd and turns to walk down the stairs. She amazed by the applause and pats on the back she receives as she heads back to her table.

  
Maura is tearing up at Jane’s’ words, but trying not to cry openly. Angela is right there next to her grabbing Jane up in a hug as soon as she reaches them.

  
“Ok, ma, jesus.” Jane laughs as she playfully pushes her mother away. Korsak, Frankie, and Frost are next murmuring their congrats and hugging her. Then it’s Maura’s turn.  
Jane turns to look at the blonde standing next to her with unshed tears threatening to fall. They simply look at each other for a while before Maura can speak.

  
“Jane, that was amazing and very sweet. I…..thank you.” The blonde whispers. Jane smiles and wraps her up in a fierce hug, not caring who might be watching, she only wants to feel Maura against her.

  
They separate and sit down at the table. Jane feels Maura’s fingers brush against hers and winds them together with hers. They smile at each other warmly; knowing that in less than an hour they will be headed back to Maura’s.

  
Jane’s smile turns to a smirk and she squeezes the blonde’s hand. She is starting to get butterflies at the prospect of all the things she knows Maura has in store for her. She shudders at the thought creeping into her brain.

  
Maura looks up at her and has no trouble figuring out what the brunette is thinking. She strokes her finger lightly over the back of the detectives hand and gives her a wolfish grin.

  
“Soon, Jane. Sit tight and before you know it we’ll be home and I’ll have you screaming my name.” Maura rasps and licks her lips.


	10. Chapter 10

The next hour seemed to drag on and on and on. Maura and Jane seemed to have a hard time keeping their mind off of what they would rather be doing.

  
Jane kept her hands on her beer bottle, absent mindedly picking at the label, to stop herself from touching the beautiful blonde next to her. She’d steal looks at her now and then but had to force herself to look away.

  
Maura was also having a hard time keeping her hands and thoughts to herself. Her fingers itched to touch the detective’s lithe body and her mouth opened slightly at the thought of letting her lips follow. Maura shifted in her chair and rolled her hips slightly. She was considering throwing decorum out the window, grabbing Jane, and dragging her out of here.

  
Jane caught the motion out of the corner of her eye and turned to give the blonde a ‘don’t you dare’ look. Maura simply smirked at her and rolled her hips forward again.

  
“I swear to god Maura.” Jane hissed through clenched teeth.

  
The doctor held the brunette’s eye and repeated the motion. She knew the affect she was having on Jane, so she threw in a lip bite and a low moan for good measure.

  
The detective was at her wits end, enough was enough. She stood up swiftly from her chair and looked down at Maura.

  
Maura sat back in her chair at looked up at her expectantly. What was Jane doing? She opened her mouth to ask, but was cut off.

  
“We have to go.” Jane announced to the rest of the table, but didn’t take her eyes off Maura.

  
The blonde smiled up at Jane and nodded before rising from her chair to stand next to the brunette. There was a collective grumbling from the others, but Maura held up her hand.

  
“I apologize for dragging Jane away, but it’s been a long week. I am terribly tired. You’ll have to excuse me.” The doctor explained sweetly.

  
“Of course, Maura.” Angela said as she stood and rounded the table. The elder Rizzoli hugged the blonde tightly before moving onto her daughter.

  
“I am so proud of you, Janie.” Angela sniffed before pulling her into a bone crushing hug. The detective hugged back before pulling back.

  
“Ok, Ma, ok.” Jane laughed. She smiled at turned to the blonde.

  
“Ready?” Jane asked and looked into hazel eyes searchingly.

  
Maura smiled realizing how loaded the question was. Was she ready? She had been the one to set this whole thing into motion, but was she really ready?  
Jane watched the blonde for a minute and knew that she was over thinking it, so she held out her hand with a grin.

  
“Yes. I’m ready.” Maura answered and took the hand the detective offered.

  
“We’ll see you all on Sunday.” Jane addressed the table and turned on her heel, taking Maura with her.

  
The doctor gave a quick wave as the disappeared through the crowd and out the door.

  
“Pffft, it’s about time.” Angela huffed.

  
Korsak laughed and Frankie’s mouth hung open.

  
“I know! I’m surprised they lasted that long. I was ready to tell them to get a room. Geez.” Frost chuckled.

  
“I never thought they’d make it back from the bathroom.” Korsak scoffed.

  
“I’m just glad that Janie’s finally making a move.” Angela retorted.

  
“Ma!” Frankie groaned.

  
“What Frankie? You thought I didn’t know how those two felt about each other? Come on. Anyone with eyes can see how they look at each other.” Mama Rizzoli replied sarcastically.

  
Frankie could only shake his head as Korsak and Frost laughed.

  
“Janie is lucky. Maura is an amazing woman and I’m proud she’s part of the family.” Angela said with a nod.

  
******************************************************************************

“Where to, Doctor?” Jane drawls as they get into the car.

  
“Your place.” Maura responds without hesitation.

  
Jane raises a questioning eyebrow at the blonde.

  
“I..,” Maura swallows searching for the right words, “your mother lives in my guest house and that could be a problem.”

  
“Why?” Jane asks, even though she knows the answer, she wants to hear the Maura say it.

  
“Well Detective,” Maura purrs as she shifts in her seat to fully face the brunette, “I plan on having my way with you and would hate to be interrupted by your mother.”

  
Jane laughs, starts, the car, and heads for her apartment. Maura is right; she would hate to have her mother interrupt all the amazing and dirty things she has planned. She laughs quietly to herself.

  
“Besides,” the blonde’s voice lowers to a sultry whisper that makes Jane shiver, “I’d hate to have your mother walk in on me bending you over the couch and fucking you senseless.”

  
Jane sucks in a breath at the doctor’s words and shivers again.

  
“Shit, Maur.” Jane husks out as her foot presses down a little more firmly on the gas pedal.

  
Maura laughs lightly, but feels a knot begin to form in her lower abdomen as they near Jane’s apartment. They pull up and Jane practically jumps out of the car before she’s parked it. Before Maura knows it her door opens and she is being helped out of the passenger door by the brunette.

  
“In a hurry, Jane?” she asks innocently.

  
Jane rolls her eyes and shuts the car door, grabbing the blonde’s hand. They walk up the steps to Jane’s apartment and with each step they become increasingly aware of what comes next. Jane can feel her hands start to shake and sweat. Her pulse starts to race as she fumbles for her keys.

  
Maura’s heart starts to beat as she watches the detective walk up the steps in front of her. She’s always appreciate Jane’s body, but knowing that soon those long tan legs would be wrapped around her, is enough to make her falter and almost miss a step. Before she can fall a strong arm wraps around her and pulls her up the last step and onto the landing.

  
Jane holds Maura against her and looks down into hazel eyes. Chocolate eyes flick down to full lips and her grip tightens.

  
“Maur.” Jane husks out as her lips brush over the blondes.

  
Maura reaches up and grasps the back of the brunette’s neck bringing their lips together. It’s surprisingly soft considering the buildup of the last few hours. Maura realizes that she doesn’t want to rush this, not their first time together. She wants to savor this and take her time, which considering they are both off this weekend, she has every intention of doing.

  
Jane moans at the feeling of the blonde’s soft lips against hers. She pulls her keys out and maneuvers them around so she can unlock the front door. They tumble inside and Jane kicks the door shut behind them.

  
Maura feels herself shoved against the door and Jane’s fingers gripping her hips. The brunette nibbles her bottom lip, trying to gain entrance. The blonde allows it and feels Jane’s tongue slide against hers and Maura imagines what that wet heat will feel like moving over the rest of her body and moans.

  
Jane pushes forward and rolls her hips to get closer to the blonde. She wants nothing more than to rip the blonde’s clothes off, but she’s perfectly content to explore the doctor’s mouth.

  
Maura feels Jane pushing against her, trying to gain some sort of friction, so she tilts her hips forward just as the brunette rolls her hips. They both moan out loud and Maura knows that she wants to move this to the bedroom.

  
“Bedroom, Jane.” Maura says in a silky voice and pushes the brunette off of her.

  
Maura takes a few steps, sheds her jacket, and turns to look at Jane. She slowly pops the buttons of her vest open, one by one. She swears she can hear the brunettes breathing increase and she keeps going. Next the blonde lets her fingers dance over the buttons of her shirt until it hangs open.

  
Jane swallows hard as she watches the impromptu strip tease the blonde’s preforming. Her mouth suddenly becomes dry as Maura sheds her shirt and stands before her in only her bra and form fitting charcoal pants. She takes a step forward, but stops when she sees the blondes fingers slide down her stomach and to the button of her pants.

  
Maura flicks the button on her pants and smiles at the brunette. She lets her fingers slowly drag the zipper down and then hooks her thumbs in the top of her pants. She turns around and bends at the waist to slowly drag her pants over her hips and down her legs. She knows exactly what she’s doing and is enjoying every minute of it.

  
Jane is now staring at the most perfect ass encased in red lace and can’t bite back a growl. The blonde turns to look at her and grins as she reaches behind her back to unhook her bra. Jane sucks in a breath and waits. She watches as Maura lowers the straps one after the other and shimmies out of the red lace that perfectly matches her underwear.  
Maura stands before the brunette in only the red lace underwear and a little something extra.

  
“Fuuuck, Maura.” Jane moans and the blonde smirks.

  
“Oh, Detective, that is exactly what I plan to do.” Maura purrs against the brunette’s ear before turning to saunter toward the bedroom, leaving Jane to stare after her glorious backside.

  
Maura stops in the doorway and turns to look at Jane with a wicked grin playing on her lips.

  
“You coming?” the blonde asks with a smirk.

  
“Hell yes.” Jane laughs as she sprints toward the bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Jane can’t get to the bedroom fast enough. When she does, the sight in front of her stops her dead in her tracks. Maura is standing at the foot of the bed looking breathtakingly beautiful in nothing but the red lace bottoms. Jane gulps as her eyes rake over every inch of the blonde. Jane always knew the blonde had an amazing body, but finally seeing it is like a dream come true. She opens and closes her mouth, trying desperately to say something, but her brain short circuits as the blonde saunters toward her adding an extra sway in her hips. She snaps her mouth shut honestly afraid she might drool on herself.

  
Maura grins at Jane’s reaction, having this effect on the detective in empowering. She stops in front of the brunette before circling behind her. Maura runs her hands up Jane’s arms and to the tops of her shoulders as she places a soft kiss on the brunette’s neck. With one hand she lifts the chestnut curls from Jane’s neck and with the other she drags the zipper of the black dress down slowly. She can feel Jane shaking slightly and smiles. Maura lets go of Jane’s tresses to ghost her fingertips over the delicious expanse of muscle that is being revealed to her. She wants nothing more than to run her tongue down the muscles straining under her soft touch. Maura lets the dress drop and pool at Jane’s feet before she unclasps the bra letting it fall along with the dress. She steps forward, pressing herself into the detectives back, letting her fingers caress Jane’s sides before she settles them on the brunette’s hips.

  
Jane moans out loud at the feeling of Maura’s naked skin fitting itself to hers. She can feel the gentle tickle of the blonde’s nipples as Maura’s breast heave just under her shoulder blades. She shivers as the blondes fingers grip her hips and pull her backwards. Maura’s fingers leave her hips and fingernails scrap her stomach and then dip into the front of her panties. Jane gasps as the blonde dips her fingers dangerously close to where the detective wants them most. The brunette pushes her hips forward and hears a chuckle behind her.

  
“Maur.” Jane whines as the blonde removes her hand. The doctor hooks her fingers in the sides of the silky fabric and pulls them slowly down the long toned legs of the brunette.

Jane steps out of them and no sooner than they are off she feels wetness on the backs of her thighs.

  
“Oh god.” The detective groans as Maura’s teeth and tongue move over the backs of her thighs.

  
Maura just couldn’t wait any longer she needs her mouth on Jane. She runs the tip on her tongue up one thigh and then the other. She moves up and playfully bites the right check of Jane’s ass before standing.

  
“Tell me what you want Jane.” Maura purrs into the brunette’s ear before sucking the lobe in her mouth. She nips at the ear as she grips Jane’s hips and grinds into her ass.

  
“Thaaat, that’s good.” Jane stutters out loving the feel of Maura pushing against her.

  
Maura lets her left hand skim along Jane’s ribcage on the way to her right breast. She palms it and then runs her fingertips over the bud that is quickly stiffening. Maura grinds into her ass again and starts to move her hips in an achingly delicious motion that has Jane gasping and pushing back into her.

  
“Fuck, Maura.” The brunette husks.

  
“Do you like that Jane?” Maura ask, her voice dripping like honey.

  
“Yes, yes.” Jane tilts her head back onto the doctor’s shoulder.

  
“Then you’ll love this.” Maura breathes into Jane’s neck as she bites.

  
The blonde scraps her nails over rock hard abs a few times and Jane shivers. Maura circles her fingers around the detective’s belly

button before proceeding south. She wants to feel how wet Janes is for her. Maura pushes her fingers through the thatch of black curls and dips her fingers into Jane’s wet heat.  
“Jane, you’re so wet.” The blonde marvels out loud and bites down on the brunette’s neck. She dips her fingers down again, gathering some of the wetness on her fingertips and then rubs it lightly over Jane’s clit.

  
“Mmmm.” The detective rasps into strawberry curls and bucks her hips forward

.  
Maura continues rubbing Jane’s clit while grinding into her ass. She tweaks and pinches the nipple of Jane’s left breast. She can feel Jane’s breathing become labored and knows that it won’t be long before Jane is comes undone in her arms. She slows her ministrations and gives the detective’s neck a quick kiss before releasing her and stepping back.  
Jane immediately misses the contact and spins around to face the blonde.

  
“Whaaa.” Jane starts to protest but is cut off when Maura smashes their lips together heatedly.

  
The doctor bites the brunette’s lower lip, demanding entrance as she pushes Jane backwards toward the bed. Jane opens willingly and pulls Maura to her roughly and they tumble onto the bed. Fingers scramble to find purchase as lips crash into each other over and over. Maura’s hips circle and buck against Jane’s.  
Jane isn’t sure how much more she can take. She wants Maura now, no more waiting. She pulls back slightly to look into hazel eyes.

  
“Fuck me Maura, now.” She breathes against swollen lips.

  
The blonde groans and sits back on her heels to allow Jane to move up the bed. When the detective is settled she reaches over to the bedside table and opens the top drawer. She pulls out the bottle of lube that Janes keeps hidden there and pulls it out.

  
“Wait…how did you…”Jane stammers out as the blonde laughs.

  
“Really, Jane?” Maura asks. The brunette shrugs and chuckles, but quickly sobers at the sight of the blonde rubbing the lube up and down the shaft of the phallus.

  
“Holy shit, Maur.” The brunette husks.

The doctor simply smirks at her and moves her hand more slowly, making a show of it. Jane starts to moves her hips slightly without realizing it, just watching the blonde has pushed her far beyond arousal. She wants Maura inside of her now

  
“Stop playing around Maura and fuck me.” Jane growls, almost making the blond cum on the spot.

  
It’s Maura’s turn to shiver at the brunette’s words. She crawls up Jane’s body slowly stopping to lick and nip at the warm flesh under her. She settles between the detective’s legs and nibbles the underside of her breast. Maura swirls the tip of her tongue over a dusk nipple before sucking it into her mouth. She smiles as she feels Jane’s hips start to thrust up, trying to get much needed pressure. Maura shifts slightly so that the dildo presses against Jane’s clit and they moan in unison at the pleasure washing over them.

  
“Fuck, Maur, that feels so good.” Jane pants as she grabs the doctor’s hips, digging her nails into the soft flesh there.

  
Maura moves up and plants her arms on either side of Jane’s head and rolls her hips, pushing against the brunette’s core.

  
“oh goooood, yes….Maura, please.” Tumbles from Jane’s lips as she throws her head back.

  
That’s all Maura needs to hear and she slowly pushes into Jane. She keeps her hips steady forcing herself to not thrust into the brunette fully. She wants to drag this out for as long as she can, but Jane has other ideas. The detective grabs the blonde’s ass, drags her forward, and wraps her legs around the blonde’s thighs.

  
“Fuck me, Maura.” Jane commands and all Maura can do it obey.

  
The blonde doctor pulls almost all the way out of Jane and then slides back in slowly. She feels the hilt of the dildo press against her clit and she moans, Maura repeats the motion, making sure to roll her hips a little

.  
Jane opens her eyes to look into hazel ones. She cannot believe how amazing it feels to have Maura moving on top of her. She scratches her nails down the blonde’s back and feels her shudder, causing the doctor to thrust into her fully.

  
“Fuck, Jane.” Maura moans and it is nearly the cause of the detective’s undoing. She cannot believe how sexy that word sounds coming from the blonde’s mouth.

  
“Say it again, Maur.” Jane begs and she scraps her nails down the blonde’s back again.

  
“You like that?” Maura purrs into the brunette’s ear and bites down on her shoulder.

  
“God, yes.”Jane moans out.

  
“Fuuuuuck, Jane.” Maura says as she pushes into Jane. She smiles at the realization that jane likes to hear her talk dirty.

  
“I love it when you grab my ass, Jane. It feels so good.” Maura voice is the epitome of sex and Jane is drowning in it.

  
Jane grips the blonde’s ass again and pulls her into her and repeats the action with each thrust by the doctor. She’s not sure how much longer she can hold on.  
Maura moves her arms under Jane’s and grabs her shoulders to get more leverage. She feels the detective gripping her ass and knows that she’s close to the edge. She thrusts into Jane and rolls her hips.Their slick sweat skin makes it easy to glide against each other and soon they are swept up in the rhythm. They push and pull, nails scrape, and teeth bite down at available flesh.

  
Maura becomes vaguely aware of a mantra being repeated like a prayer and looks down at Jane. Her breath sticks in her throat at the pure bliss on the brunette’s face.

  
“Oh fuck, yes, Maura. Oh fuck. Fuck me.” Tumbles from Jane’s lips as she grips the blonde’s ass and thrusts her hips up to meet Maura’s forcefully.

  
“Maura. Maura.MaurMauuuuraa.” Jane’s moans out against the shell of the blonde’s ear as she comes undone and shudders against the woman on top of her.

  
That’s all it takes for Maura, she slams into Jane a few more time before waves of blinding bliss come crashing over her.

  
“Oh, Jane” She whispers reverently as she strains against the brunette and then sags, letting all her weight fall on top of the body beneath her.


	12. 12

They both lay there for a long time after, chests heaving, trying to catch their breath.

  
Jane brings her arms up to lightly stroke Maura’s back and the blonde hums into her neck.

  
“Wow.” Jane breathes out into honey curls and the doctor hums again.

  
Jane can’t help but chuckle at Maura’s inarticulate response. It seems the blonde is struggling to put her feeling into words. Jane strokes her hands up and down her back again, loving the feeling of damp skin beneath her fingertips.

  
Maura slowly pulls back, slipping out of Jane, and sits back on her heels. She rolls over and shimmies out of the bottoms, dropping them on the floor.

  
“We should have done this sooner.” Jane says wistfully.

  
Maura’s rolls over, props herself up on one elbow, and looks down at the detective with a raised eyebrow.

  
“I would have loved to, but you weren’t ready.” The blonde explains as a smile tugged at her lips.

  
“Maur....I….of course….I mean…..” the detective sputters and Maura only smiles at her sweetly.

  
“It’s alright, Jane.” Maura says as she runs her fingers lightly over the brunette’s cheek, “It was worth the wait.”

  
Jane beams up at her, because how could she not. The other woman is amazingly beautiful, mesmerizing really. And just like that Jane feels the familiar heat swirl low in her belly.

  
“Yes it was, but now….” Jane husks as she leans up to nip at the blonde’s jaw, “we have a lot of lost time to make up for.”

  
Maura gasps as she suddenly finds herself on her back. In one swift motion, Jane has rolled them over and is now smirking down at her with hooded eyes.

  
“You are right, detective” Maura replies, “ a lot of time to make up f….”

  
Before she can finish her statement Jane has captured her lips and is pushing her tongue inside. Maura allows it and sigh into the kiss, enjoying the wet warm probing. Their tongues slide over each other slipping in and out. Maura feels herself growing wetter as the brunette’s tongue plunges into her mouth.

  
Jane shifts and slips a toned thigh between Maura’s legs. The detective brings it up to push against the blonde’s wet and throbbing core. Maura moans at the delicious feeling and cants her hips up to meet Jane’s thigh. She grinds against it with wanton abandon, not caring about the noises escaping her lips. Maura rakes her nails down Jane’s back and delights in the shiver it causes.

  
“You’re so wet, Maur.” Jane marvels at the trail of moisture painting her thigh.

  
She hums her approval against the shell of the doctor’s ear before nipping at the sensitive flesh beneath it.

  
“I want…oh god….” the blonde stammers as Jane pushes against her.

  
“What do you want, baby? Tell me.” Jane husks.

  
“Inside, Jane. I want you inside.” Maura moans into Jane’s shoulder.

  
Jane slips her hand down between their sweat slick bodies and runs her fingertips over the blonde’s opening. The brunette lets her fingertips tease Maura’s clit lightly before pushing inside slowly. Once inside, she stills her fingers, reveling in hot wet tightness. She is amazed that she is finally fucking Maura Isles. She shakes her head in awe and pulls out before thrusting into the blonde again.

  
Maura pulls Jane down for a kiss their lips melting against each other. The brunette licks at the doctor’s plump lips, teasing the tip of her tongue over them. Jane bites the blonde’s bottom lip and Maura lets out a shaky breath.

  
“More, Jane..” the blonde whimpers “I need more of you.”

  
Jane complies and adds a third finger, pushing all the way in. She continues to thrust into the woman writhing beneath her. The blonde reaches down to grip the brunette’s ass and drags her forward, forcing Jane further into her. She lifts her leg slightly so her thigh hits Jane’s wet core and they both moan.

  
“You feel so good Maura, I love how wet you are for me.” The detective says as she rides the blonde’s thigh.

  
“Mmm, only you Jane.” Maura pants and pushes down onto the brunette’s fingers.

  
They get lost in a rhythm of thrusting and grinding. Pants and moans fill the air.

  
“Harder….fuuuck me.” Maura moans out “Pleeease, harder Jane.”

  
Jane uses her thigh to thrust into Maura harder. She feels the blonde start to tighten around her fingers and knows she’s close. Jane knows she isn’t too far behind as she continues to slide her throbbing clit along Maura’s taunt thigh.

  
Maura is lost in the feeling of being fucked by the woman above her. Her breath catches in her throat as Jane thrusts into her and pushes up, hitting the little rough patch and then dragging her fingers out again. She knows that she won’t last much longer and feels the coiling and swirling start low in her stomach.

  
“Jane……oh….fuuuuckk” the blonde whimpers and Jane leans down to swallow the rest of her moans.

  
“Cum for me baby.” Jane husks close to the doctor’s ear and nips at the lobe.

  
That and a few more thrust of Jane’s long fingers is all it takes for Maura to come apart. She bites down on Jane’s shoulder and shudders, riding out her orgasm.

  
“Fuck yes.” Jane breathes out as Maura’s teeth bite down and she feels her own orgasm over take her.

  
They shudder and push against one another, as if trying to get closer. Jane wants nothing more than to stay inside Maura for the rest of her life. It feels like home, warm and inviting.

  
Jane collapses on top of Maura. They lay wrapped up in each other for a while, before Jane rouses and rolls off. She looks over at the honey blonde and sees her eyes start to flutter closed.

  
“Not done.” Jane insists and grabs Maura’s hand.

  
“What?” Maura asks.

  
“I’m not done.” Jane repeats as she fights a yawn.

  
It’s been a long week for both of them. Jane is exhausted and her body feels like it is made of jello and is sure the blonde feels the same way.

  
“One more thing I still have to do.” The brunette insists, looking into hazel eyes.

  
“Ok.” Maura groans, “What do you need to do?”

  
Jane pulls the blonde to her, so that they are almost nose to nose. Maura looks at her questioningly, eyebrows raised. She can feel the brunette’s breath on her lips.

  
“I love you Maura.” Jane whispers and watches as the blonde’s eyes widen slightly.

  
“I mean, I have for a while. I think….no, I have. I just…..I was afraid to tell you.” Jane stammers tripping over her tongue and suddenly embarrassed.

  
“I love you too, Jane.” Maura whispers back before leaning forward to lightly brush her lips against the other woman’s.

They sleep, wrapped in each others arms. In the morning, they get to work making up for all that lost time.

 


End file.
